Gaia, bless this child
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: A story in Genesis may have found a sister in his life and family. Contains OC. Full authors note inside for information.


**Gaia, Bless this Child**

A/N: Hello, everybody~! I have decided to write this one-shot, but it's either that or there will be another, which would make it two-shots. Anyhow. This story will concentrate on the life of my OC, Sarah and her mother before Genesis' mother and father found her on the same night at the story. I'm not sure who is his parents are, but bear with me, okay? The age Genesis will take her will be either seven or eight years old. So, without any more. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 nor Genesis in this story. But I do own my OC(s) and the plot.

The paces of running footfalls echoed in the thickly dense forest of Benora. Where the thick trunks of the trees and it's leaves temporarily hide the exhausted female. A woman of twenty-eight pants from exhaustion. Her brunette hair tied up in a bun, rests only for a short time as she needed to escape from the wrath of armed men in blue suits. There were seven of them tracking her.

Finally having enough rest, she decided to move once again. Throughout the whole night, with her precious package cradled asleep in her arms-a child no more than four years old-she is her daughter who took after her. After her run for several minutes she heard their voices and footfalls not too far behind her running form. And they were slowly gaining.

"There she is!" one of them screamed as they saw her.

Making a mad dash as adrenaline pushed her further, she tried to make them loose her for only several minutes.

There!

The slow view of exit of the forest was very fortunate for her toll. Stopping near the exit, she rested on the open field only next to it. She will have to do it here, there is no more choices. Risk her own or risk the innocent one in her arms. Hearing again their faint footfalls and their voices, she arranged the blanket of her pride and joy, as this is her final time to see her own child.

Maria laid her down very gently within the thick, soft and secured bush that was in front of her. She then removed her crystal green necklace and placed it around her child's neck. Her daughter's name and date of birth embedded on it's surface.

Sarah. January 07.

Maria will not let her bare their family's last given name for it one day, they might find her. She will damned if it will happen. Hearing them coming closer, she turned back to Sarah and smiled her last loving smile.

"Lords of heaven and earth, Gaia, please protect my child and bless her with your protection. Gaia, bless this child." She whispered a prayer to the heavens in hoping the gods will protect her. Tears of sadness finally spilled from her eyes. Giving a final last kiss, she got up and ran to another direction. Away from her child. Maria very well know that her daughter will not know or remember her, but as long as she will protect her and watch her within the Lifestream, she was willing to sacrifice her own for hers.

ooxXxoo

Within the night, an auburn haired boy about the age of nine stared outside the windows of their house from their living room. It was faint but he heard it none the less. He turned to his parents, who seem to be busy at the moment that they did not hear it quite well. Frowning back to the window, he somehow recognized it as….an infant crying? Why would there be an infant be outside in the dark night? Determined to find out he snuck to the door and opened it. The light from their house lighting the darkness outside. When he took a few steps outside, his mother saw what he was doing.

"Genesis Rhapsosdos! What are you doing trying to go outside in this hour? Come inside this house this instant." His mother scolded as she followed her son outside with her husband behind her.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's just curious is all to come outside." His father defended him but the lad was slightly busy that he did not pay attention.

"I swear, he takes after you sometimes." Genesis' mother sighed at the recognition.

"Mother, father, do you…hear something?" Genesis asked his bickering parents. They somehow stopped, and listened. They were standing there for at least five minutes until his mother decided that it was only in his head and that they should come back inside. But then they hear it. The same cry Genesis heard through the window, only a bit more audible. Hi parents gasped as they heard. It was a child-no, hearing it more closely, in was the cry of an infant.

"I'll get a flashlight and find where that source is!" his father stated and ran inside and to come back with a flashlight and a gun for protection from fiends. Nothing is safe when it came to go outside at night.

"Stay inside the house you two. I'll go and check it out." He said as he began his venture to the forest near their home. Genesis' mother was about to pull him inside but made a dash for it in the forest without his father. Hearing his mother's worried cry and his father's running footsteps following him not far behind, Genesis made a dash to the sound.

After running at least several minutes scanning the area and finding the source of the cry. Genesis stopped to a thick bush where the source of the cry is strong. Carefully drawing closer to it, he gently pushed away some of the shrub and looked down. His suspicion was right. It was a child, about four or five years old.

"Shh. Hey, don't cry. It's okay, you're safe now." Genesis tried to comfort the child a he slowly listed her up from the ground that surrounded her from the shrubs. The child only cried for about three minutes more before she stopped. She hiccupped and sobbed as she tried to look at who held her. He saw that she had soft gray eyes and a light brown hair.

Seeing who was carrying her, she somehow felt safe and tried to reach for his short auburn hair. Somehow giggling while she did. The lad couldn't help but chuckle at her motives as to reach for his hair. Their little session ended when his father came towards them. His flashlight reached Genesis' eyes which blinded him only for a few moments but startled the one in his arms. He again cooed her as his father came closer to see what his son carried in his small arms. He gasped as indeed it was a child.

"Why would there be a child out here at this night?" his father looked around to find if there was anyone there. "Is anyone there?" he hollered. When he did not get a reply, he sighed.

"What are we going to do father? We can't just leave her here." Hi son pointed out very well.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we? But who would leave a child out here alone?"

"Do you think her parents left her here on purpose?"

"I doubt that, Genesis." His father sighed. "We best head back. Your mother might be worried sick since you ran off like that." True. His mother would be in such a fit right about now. Genesis laughed at that, knowing he'd be lectured later.

"I don't suppose she has a name, Genesis?" his father asked and looked at his son and the child he insisted on carrying.

"Well, considering that her name and birth date is embedded on her necklace, her name is Sarah." Genesis answered as he looked down that she was already asleep.

"I see." He replied as they were silent when the returned back. "I do believe that it seems that you might be a big brother from now on, Genesis."

His father inquired and looked down on the two. His son smiled up to him then back at the sleeping form in his arms.

"I like that idea." Genesis replied. His eyes were soft as he observed his now to be half sister. He wasn't alone anymore. He wondered what Angeal will react to this? The thought made him laugh.

"Sarah Rhapsodos. It has a good ring to it."

A/N: Well, that's the end of it. Forget about what I said about this going to be two-shots. XD I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. If any of you who are experts at knowing more of FF7, sorry is I didn't get Genesis' parents right (but I'm not sure that his parents were shown in CC). And I'm not sure how the young Genesis is right, but I hope I did somehow well in this story. R&R people! And tell me how I did.

Oh! One more thing. This story is actually a one-shot story before the actual story I'm going to type. And it takes place post CC and the actual CC story. Which I'm still not sure how, but I'll try and do the best I can.

Heartbringer, signing out!


End file.
